Bugs
Bugs & Daffy Get a Job 'is the 15th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins at night, when Bugs is exhausted because he cannot sleep, due to Daffy's loud snoring. The next morning, Bugs takes Daffy to the doctor. The two then realize Porky works in the same building. Bugs visits Porky in the latter's office, and explores Porky's work environment and is intrigued by the office supplies. Hearing that nobody occupies the neighboring cubicle, Bugs gets an idea. Meanwhile, Daffy seeks medical help for his snoring by visiting Dr. Weisberg. Daffy learns he has a deviated septum and a bump in his beak—the latter leads Daffy to believe he is hideous. Seeking further advice about the bump, Daffy asks Bugs about the bump, but Bugs claims he never noticed. When Daffy asks Tina, she claims the bump was the first thing she ever noticed about him, causing Daffy to panic. Everywhere Daffy runs, he hears the word "bump," inundating Daffy with further worry. While working, Porky then notices Bugs peering over the wall—Bugs now works in the formerly vacant cubicle. As Porky struggles to work on his forms, Bugs distracts Porky by causing a commotion, and in Dr. Weisberg's office, Daffy discusses with Dr. Weisberg the procedures to be performed on his beak. Against Dr. Weisberg's advice, Daffy requests that a drastic procedure be done as soon as possible. The following day, Bugs prepares to cause even more chaos at work. A bandaged Daffy meets with Bugs; Bugs compliments Daffy for not snoring. Daffy looks forward to his bandages coming off, ready to flaunt his new appearance. Afterward, Bugs repeatedly pesters Porky by asking to borrow office supplies; this leads to the rabbit making a doll out of the office supplies and bothering Porky with the creation. Now angry, Porky claims fun is not to be had at work. Bugs questions why Porky wants to be miserable at work, stating the average person spends one-third of his or her life working—eventually, Porky relents as Daffy, meanwhile, has his bandages removed. Upon seeing himself in a mirror, he believes himself to be "gorgeous." Porky and Bugs continue to goof off in their office while Daffy shows off his new appearance to anyone he encounters. The people who see Daffy are baffled—and not in a positive way. Confidence level high, Daffy arranges a date with Tina, and then, he reveals to her his new appearance—a considerable portion of his beak has been removed (making it two inches long), exposing the top row of his teeth. Tina considers Daffy's makeover a fiasco, claiming he now looks crazy, and adds that she liked his old appearance better. Not relenting, Daffy insists the bump on his beak was an imperfection, to which Tina responds by stating she likes Daffy's imperfections, claiming they are what give him his personality. But Daffy thinks differently and thinks that Tina is jealous of new "perfect" beak and insults her own beak, causing Tina to punch him right in his face. He then goes to get his procedure reversed. Later, Porky reveals he had spent hours on a non-constructive project; by now, the pig is shaking and losing sanity. A cautious Bugs tells Porky he is taking the "fun at work" principle too far, and asks about the reports on which Porky was supposed to be working. Now panicked, Porky rushes back to his cubicle, retrieves the reports, throws them into a shredder, and dumps the remains over his supervisor, laughing in doing so. Fed up, the supervisor fires Porky while Daffy undergoes another procedure to reverse his earlier one. Packing his belongings, Porky comes to a realization—he now believes life is too short to have a job he dreads. He then dreams romantically about his future job against Bugs' advice. As Daffy catches up with the duo, a comment from Porky about Daffy's bump sends Daffy into a crying fit. Cast *The Tasmanian Devil appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Daffy: You look terrible. You should get more sleep. Bugs: More sleep? I can't get any sleep because of your snoring. Daffy: What, I tried everything. Breathing strips, mouth-guards, eye patches, jock straps, self-tanner, canker-sore cream, and I still snore. Bugs: Really? Canker-sore cream didn't work? Daffy: What's the big deal? I snore. You brush your teeth. We all have our little quirks. Bugs: Daffy, you gotta see someone about your snoring. It's a problem. Daffy: Not a problem for me. I sleep great. Bugs: Well, it's a problem for me. And I know just how to fix it. Permanently. (While standing on the top of the building) Daffy: How is standing on the ledge of the high-rise building gonna fix my snoring? Bugs: Oh, right. Snoring. *''(Daffy was tearing some pages of magazine)'' Bugs: What are you doing? Daffy: Recipes. Bugs: You don't cook. Daffy: Well, I don't have the time. But "7 Minute Meals." It's perfect for busy moms like me. Bugs: Okay. I'm gonna go visit Porky. Daffy: Fine, more salmon balls for me. This is taking forever. Where's the bathroom? Woman: Right down the hall. Oh, you need a key. Daffy: A key? To go to the bathroom? What, you don't trust me? You think I'm gonna steal your toilet? Pfft. What happened to this country? *''(While at Porky's office)'' Bugs: (In deep voice) Porky, can I see you in my office? Porky: What'd I do? (Bugs back in normal voice as he laughs) Bugs. What are you doing here? Bugs: I was gonna push Daffy off the roof. (Porky is confused at what he said) Wow. Look at you. You got your own cubicle. A computer. (Porky gasps as Bugs types on the keyboard) Porky: Please, don't... Bugs: A phone. (Imitating Porky stammers) This is Porky Pig. (Porky stammers then gasps) Pencil sharpener. (Porky stammers) Tape dispenser. What a fun job. You must love working here. Porky: If by "love" you mean hate sitting in this soul-sucking cave counting every minute until the weekend and the dreading every minute. Then, yes, I love working here. (Bugs makes Porky's face with the pins) Bugs: Spitting image. (He checks on the other office) Oh, uh, who's works there? Porky: No one, it's empty. Bugs: Mmm-mm. *'Bugs:' Where'd you get that? Daffy: Why didn't you tell me I have a bump on my beak?! Bugs: I never noticed a bump. Daffy: Do not patronize me. If there's something wrong with me that I don't know about, then you owe it to me, as my best friend, to tell me. Bugs: All right. You're narcissist. You're a sociopath. You're probably a psychopath. You're a... (Line was cut after the elevator door closes, lifts to the carpark then ding sounds) ... You're paranoid, sexist, and you make fun of the elderly. Daffy: Those are just quirks. Endearing quirks. I'm talking about something important. My appearance. And if you won't be honest with me, then I'll find someone who will. (He gives the toilet to Bugs) Here. Take this home for me. It's a really good toilet. (They walk out of the carpark) *''(While at Dr. Wiseberg's office)'' Daffy: I wanna look like this. (He shows him a "7 Minute Meals" ad) Dr. Wiseberg: This is the recipe for salmon balls. Daffy: Give me that. I don't have time to make those. 7 minutes, they're out of their minds. I wanna look like this. (Then he shows a print ad about a woman) Dr. Whiseberg: First of all, that's a woman. Second of all, that's a nose. You have a beak. Daffy: You know, your bedside manner could use some work. (As Dr. Whiseberg was typing) Smaller. Smaller. Smaller. Dr. Wiseberg: Anything smaller would be too drastic a change. (Daffy thinks about what Dr. Wiseberg said) Daffy: The drastic-er. The better-er. (Chuckles) Dr. Wiseberg: Hmm. When do you wanna have it done? Daffy: Now! (He slaps Dr. Wiseberg) Sorry. You have a very slappable face. *''(While at the restaurant as Tina walks inside)'' Tina: I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's a little, black duck. Man: A duck? (Chuckles) Well, I wasn't sure what that was. We put him in the way back. (As she walks to the table in the far end, Daffy appears sitting on the table and covering his face with a menu) Tina: Kinda fancy for lunch. What's the occasion? (He puts the menu down and reveals his new looks to her) Daffy: I'm the occasion. (Tina, in shock, spits out the water after she saw his new beak) Tina: What happened to you?! Daffy: I got a beak job. Look, no bump. Tina: You messed up your whole face just to get rip of a stupid bump? You're look crazy! Daffy: If I look so crazy, then how come everyone staring at me? (As Tina looks behind, everyone was staring at him) Tina: Because you're look crazy. Daffy, I liked your old beak. Daffy: But my old beak had imperfection and when it came to my appearance, there can be no imperfection. Tina: Well, it looks like a dog ate your face. I liked your bump. I like all your imperfections. Well, not all of them. Your imperfections are make you, you. And I like you. Daffy: Ohh, I get it. You're jealous because I have this perfect little beak and you have that giant nightmare. (Tina punches Daffy and he thuds off-screen) Daffy: (groans) Call Dr. Wiseberg. Trivia *The music played when Bugs is singing his cheer about returning taxes to Porky is the beginning music of the song Mickey by Tony Brasil. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110902210738.png|Bugs can't sleep because of Daffy's snoaring... Image:Snapshot20110902210755.png|...even if he tries to cover his ears with his pillows. Image:Snapshot20110902210806.png|So, Bugs goes into Daffy's room... Image:Job1-copy.png|...and tries to wake him up... Image:Snapshot20110902210855.png|...even if he has to slap him repeatedly. Image:Snapshot20110902210920.png|Taz realizes that... Image:Job2-copy.png|...Bugs moved Daffy outside. Image:Job3-copy.png|Bugs realizes that Taz moved him back. Image:Snapshot20110902210947.png|"Do you have to sigh so loudly?! I'm trying to sleep!" Image:Snapshot20110902211112.png|"How is standing on the ledge of a high-rise building going to help fix my snoring?" Image:Snapshot20110902211121.png|"Oh, right. Snoring." Image:Job4-copy.png|Bugs and Daffy in the waiting room. Image:Snapshot20110902211209.png|Daffy hoarding recipes from a magazine. Image:Snapshot20110902211232.png|Bugs visits Porky in the latter's office. Image:Snapshot20110902211237.png|Bugs is intrigued by offices supplies... Image:Snapshot20110902211240.png|...a phone... Image:Snapshot20110902211258.png|...a pencil sharpener... Image:Snapshot20110902211302.png|...and a tape dispenser. Image:Snapshot20110902211311.png|Porky tries to stop Bugs' antics. Image:Snapshot20110902211333.png|Porky is not amused by Bugs' foolery. Image:Snapshot20110902215352.png|Dr. Weisberg examining Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110902211346.png|Daffy's x-ray. Image:Snapshot20110902211401.png|Daffy slaps Dr. Weisberg. Image:Snapshot20110902211417.png|Daffy sees a bump on his beak. Image:Snapshot20110902211451.png|Daffy intends on stealing a toilet from the office. Image:Snapshot20110902211502.png|At Copy Place... Image:Snapshot20110902211513.png|...Daffy interrupts Tina to ask about the bump. Image:Snapshot20110902211533.png|Tina claims the bump was the first thing she noticed about Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110902211551.png|In response to one of Daffy's claims, Tina claims Daffy is "nothing but imperfection." Image:Snapshot20110902211622.png|Daffy does not react well to the word "bump." Image:Snapshot20110902211647.png|While Porky was doing his job... Image:Snapshot20110902211655.png|...Bugs asked him if he has a second. Image:Snapshot20110902211704.png|Bugs talks to Porky. Image:Snapshot20110902211714.png|''"Return those taxes..."'' Image:Snapshot20110902211731.png|''"...Return thoses taxes..."'' Image:Snapshot20110902211747.png|''"...return them, return them..."'' Image:Snapshot20110902211754.png|''"...return them, return them!"'' -Bugs Image:Snapshot20110902211903.png|Bugs shows Porky "Dianne". Image:Snapshot20110902211913.png|Bugs tells Porky to work and have fun at the same time. Image:Snapshot20110902211927.png|Porky makes a chandelier out of paper clips. Image:Job7-copy.png|Bugs and Porky roaming their work. Image:Job8-copy.png|Porky makes an uniform out of sticky notes. Image:Snapshot20110902212002.png|Bugs fires sponge darts at Porky... Image:Snapshot20110902212009.png|...and they got stuck to his head. Image:Snapshot20110902212024.png|Bugs records Porky's score. Image:Snapshot20110902212047.png|Daffy shows Tina his beak job... Image:Snapshot20110902212056.png|...though she is shocked by what he did... Image:Snapshot20110902212105.png|...and shows her how short his beak is. Image:Snapshot20110902212133.png|Tina punches Daffy after he insulted her. Image:Snapshot20110902212149.png|Porky's paper airport. Image:Snapshot20110902212206.png|Porky continues having fun at work and consequently gets fired. Image:Snapshot20110902212218.png|''"Am I fired too?"'' Image:Snapshot20110902212219.png|In retaliation, Dr. Weisberg slaps Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110902212235.png|Daffy believes Bugs and Porky are—or were—plumbers. Image:Snapshot20110902212255.png|Porky and Dianne sharing tea. Image:Snapshot20110902212301.png|''"Dianne? Dianne?"'' Image:Snapshot20110902213016.png|Dr. Weisberg appears about the credits. GIFs File:20180619 021257.gif GIFMaker.org_hAVX2b.gif File:20180619 021357.gif Production Art 345-654-c-010_0.jpg|The waiting room. 345-654-j-001b_0.jpg|Daffy in Dr. Weisberg's office. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Toon City